The Heart Goes On
by AnimeFreakPerson
Summary: Nami thinks of a special someone... [ViviNami friendship]


A/N: All right... First song fic. Hope it isn't off. Song lyrics are in _italics._ Memories are also in _italics_, but you should be able to tell which is which. One shot.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
I chased after the figure that stood there, just smiling, just puffing away on that ever present cigarette, just waving at me. I cried out, "Wait!" But the lean figure was getting farther and farther away. I ran until I collapsed.  
  
"Bellemere..."  
  
I awoke with a start. Sweat made my clothes stick to my body and I gasped for air. I glanced at little, cheap, plastic clock that stood on my nightstand. I didn't want to waste precious money for a extravagant clock. It said it was four a.m. I fell back onto my bed and calmed myself down.  
  
"No need to run after her... She's gone already," I told myself. "She would wait for me... I wouldn't need to run after her..."  
  
_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you _

_I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on...  
_  
"Er... Nami, you all right?" Vivi's sleepy voice asked me. "Y-yea... Just a dream." I replied quickly. "All right, then... If you need anything, just ask..." The princess yawned and turned over, rustling her sheets.  
  
I was on my back, staring at the ceiling. I smiled at the fond memories that embraced my mind.  
  
_"Is dinner ready yet? I'm_ hungry_." A little girl whined.  
_  
_" Almost, almost. We need to wait five more minutes, or else the chicken won't be ready to eat." The woman smiled at the little girl's pout and said, "Go play with Nojiko or something. Just for five minutes, ok, Nami- chan?"  
  
"Fine. But remember, only five minutes!" Nami skipped off to play among the tangerine trees.  
  
"Heh...Cute kid." Bellemere chuckled as she watched through the window Nami and Nojiko jump rope. Nami noticed Bellemere watching and waved furiously. Bellemere waved back and grinned._  
  
I smiled wistfully. "At least I still remember her face..." I whispered.  
  
_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on..._  
  
"Remember whose face?" Vivi's voice nearly made me jump into the air. "Oh... Someone special... My mom." I answered. "Oh. What is she like?" Vivi asked. "I don't mean to pry or anything..." Vivi added hastily.  
  
"She was... She was everything to me. She was the greatest." I answered.  
  
"She 'was'?"  
  
"Yea... She died a few years back." I mumbled softly. I was still rather touchy about the subject. "She died just so me and my sister could live..."  
  
"Oh dear... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Nah... It's all right. She's up there somewhere, and someday I'm going to join her. I'm gonna sit right there, next to her, and tell jokes and..."  
  
_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on... _

_Once more, you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart, _

_And my heart will go on and on..._  
  
Tears started to leak out. I wasn't sure if it was because I was still hurt that Bellemere left me, or if it was because I finally had a friend that I could tell almost everything. I sat up and wiped away my tears. Vivi padded over to my bed and sat on the edge of my bed. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yea... Yea, I am." I muttered. It was embarrassing, since I hadn't cried for so long. Vivi then hugged me. It was an awkward hug, yet it meant so much to me. It was full of friendship. Just plain girl-to-girl friendship. Not even Luffy, who had the naivety of a three year old, would hug me for no reason.  
  
Vivi let go and said sternly, "You need to tell me something, just wake me up or something, you got that?"  
  
I nodded and grinned just like the captain would.  
  
!!!!  
  
Well... Did you like it? It was gonna be a fic about Nami just thinking about Bellemere... But it turned out to be a Vivi/Nami friendship fic. If you saw something more than friendship, you, dear sir/ma'am, has a filthy, filthy mind. Review, and give some constructive criticism please! No flames, though. Unless you think it deserves it. And, did any of you think the figure in Nami's dream was Sanji? Be honest. I also have no idea what Bellemere calls Nami, but I just thought that Nami-chan fit. shrugs  
  
**Disclaimer**: The wonderful characters of One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda. The lyrics are from Titanic. Yea, it's "My heart will go on". The lyrics belong to Will Jennings (I think).


End file.
